


Sunshine

by Raysele



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raysele/pseuds/Raysele
Summary: Seungmin mengajak Jisung, teman masa kecilnya tuk berkencan.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonnenblum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnenblum/gifts).



**"AYO** **PACARAN."**

"Hah?" Jisung yang tengah memegang bahu Seungmin agar tidak terjatuh dari sepeda, malah menjatuhkan stik es krim yang digigit-gigit sedari tadi. Kini stik itu terjatuh ke jalan setapak kecil yang hanya mampu dilewati tiga orang. Ah ... stik itu tak jadi jatuh di jalan setapak, melainkan dibawa angin, mendarat di rerumputan hijau--ingatkan Jisung tuk mengambil dan membuangnya nanti. "Apa?"

Bagaimana Jisung tak kaget jikalau tiba-tiba teman masa kecilnya bercelutuk seperti itu dengan mendadak? (Mungkin Seungmin terlalu lelah dengan hidupnya, sehingga ingin mengencani Han Jisung yang notabe manusia terjorok semuka bumi--jorok, bukan salah satu kriteria Seungmin, mengingat Seungmin pecinta kebersihan. _Aha_! Pasti Seungmin salah makan obat tadi pagi.)

"Enggak mau?" Seungmin meliriknya sejenak, lalu kembali pada posisi siap-siap tuk menggerakkan roda dua favoritnya. "Ya sudah, anggap saja tadi itu aku omongnya sembarangan."

 _Mana boleh dibiarkan begitu saja_! Jisung sendiri memang tidak tahu perasaannya kepada Seungmin. Tetapi ... jarang banget lho ia dapat ajakan pacaran! Malahan Jisung yakin tiada orang yang menyukainya. Mungkin dihidupnya hanya Kim Seungmin saja yang akan mengajaknya pacaran. Andaikan Seungmin tiada, barangkali ia akan menjadi jomlo harga mati.

"MAU, MAU BANGET!" teriak Jisung tepat di telinga Seungmin dan menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya.

"OI BEGO, KITA BAKAL JATUH!" Seungmin mati-matian mempertahankan keseimbangan sepedanya, namun tidak berhasil. Mereka pun mendarat dengan selamat di rumput hijau yang mana basah berkat hujan deras tadi pagi. Seungmin segera bangkit, ingin mengumpat. Pakaiannya basah dan rambutnya juga, mana berlumpur lagi. Ditatapnya Jisung sengit dan perlahan kegusarannya menghilang. Jisung berbaring di rumput, enggan bangkit. Ia menunjuk langit dengan binaran antusias yang selalu menjadi favorit Seungmin.

"SEUNGMIN _-AH_ , ADA PELANGI, PELANGI LHO, PELANGI!"

Suara Jisung seakan tak sampai pada Seungmin. Ia hanya memperhatikan Jisung, mulai dari netranya yang menyimpan bintang-bintang, rambut halus yang sering dicat dengan berbagai warna hingga kini kasar (ia mengecatnya dengan alasan konyol: "Biar kayak artis." Lalu tertawa kencang), dan ... erm ... lebih baik Seungmin tidak menyebutnya, sebab kini Jisung menatapnya dengan sejenis tatapan yang dapat menembus dirinya. Seungmin bahkan tidak butuh stetoskop tuk mendengar debaran jantungnya--terlalu berdebar, _terlalu gila_. Andaikan ia poci, mungkin ia adalah poci yang telah mendidihkan air sehingga mengeluarkan uap banyak tak karuan.

"Seungmin?" panggil Jisung dengan nada bertanya. "Kenapa mukamu merah?"

Seungmin berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menaruh telapak tangan di depan. "Enggak tahu, mungkin gara-gara kamu malu-maluin, jadi aku ikutan malu juga."

"HEI!"

.

.

.

"Jadi kita pacaran?" adalah pertanyaan Jisung tatkala mereka sampai di rumah bersama--sebab mereka tetangga. Membuka pagar secara bersamaan pula. Sudah cukup malam--dan Seungmin masih risih dengan pakaiannya, mentari telah ditelan horizon menyisakan sedikit jingga. Lampu-lampu kompleks dihidupkan. Suasana cukup sepi sehingga mereka dapat mendengar suara kepakan laron yang menghinggapi cahaya buatan tersebut, bahkan suara jangkrik yang menandakan musim panas belum usai pun ikut berbunyi.

"Iya." Melihat netra Jisung masih memancarkan antusias yang sama, seketika sebuah ide melesat pada benak Seungmin. "Atau mau batal saja?" tanya Seungmin sembari bersandar pada pagar--diam-diam kau pasti dapat melihat wajah congkaknya.

"JANGAN OI, JANGAN!" teriak Jisung dengan kuda-kuda akan mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh Seungmin.

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya aku engga mungkin dapat pacar lagi selain kamu."

"Yakin?"

"Seratus persen."

"Emangnya kamu suka sama aku?"

"Engga."

"Oh-- _apa_?" Seungmin mengedipkan netra berulang kali, mungkin ia salah dengar. "Kamu engga suka sama aku?"

"Iya." Jisung mengangguk. "Sekarang sih belum, nantinya engga tahu."

"Terus kenapa kamu terima?"

"Kan sudah kubilang," Jisung mengerucutkan bibir. "Soalnya aku engga yakin bakal dapat pacar."

"Kenapa?"

"Engga ada yang suka sama aku selain kamu dan aku juga engga suka siapa-siapa."

"Siapa bilang aku suka sama kamu."

" _Hah_?"

"Siapa bilang aku suka sama kamu."

"KALAU BEGITU NGAPAIN NGAJAK PACARAN?!"

"Engga tahu," ujar Seungmin sembari masuk ke rumah bersama sepeda. "Dadah." Seungmin melambaikan tangan, meninggal Jisung sendirian bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

Kali pertama mereka berpegangan tangan adalah tatkala partikel-partikel putih dingin menyentuh permukaan. Kala itu, Seungmin lupa membawa sarung tangan ketika mereka jalan-jalan mencari kios malam yang menjual cemilan--entah itu _eomuk_ , stroberi, atau _tteokbokki_ (biasanya Seungmin akan meminta keju agar tidak terlalu pedas)--sehingga ia harus menghangatkan tangannya berulang kali lewat terpaan uap napas sesaat miliknya.

"Mana sarung tanganmu?"

"Ketinggalan."

Jisung melepaskan salah satu sarung tangannya, lalu memasangkannya di tangan Seungmin. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya yang tak terbalut apa pun dan Seungmin menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Masa engga ngerti sih?"

"Gandengan tangan?"

"Iyalah." Jisung menarik tangan Seungmin ke dalam tautannya. Lembut tapi kuat. Dingin digantikan oleh hangat. "Heran, biasanya ngerti."

"Habisnya baru kali ini--"

"Bodoh, itu artinya aku sudah ada rasa sama kamu _haha_." Jisung tertawa pelan, tautan semakin erat. "Walau baru sedikit banget. Segini kayaknya." Jisung menunjukkan jempol dan telunjuknya, membentuk u panjang yang mana jempol hampir bertabrak dengan telunjuk.

"Oh begitu, dikit banget."

"Setidaknya ada kemajuan."

"Hmm." Barangkali Han Jisung tidak tahu bahwa kini Kim Seungmin tersungging lebar dengan sorot lembut yang berujar rasa syukur teramat.

.

.

.

"... Park Yejin cantik ya," adalah ucapan pertama Jisung tatkala memandangi model utama majalah kosmetik milik Ibunya. Model yang seumuran dengan mereka. Mengejutkan untuk Seungmin karena itulah pertama kalinya Jisung memuji paras seseorang. Awalnya ia tak apa, sampai ia mendapatkan Jisung berlanjut. "Aku jadi pengen kenalan sama dia, anak sekolah kita, 'kan?"

"Iya." Seungmin mendengarnya, bunyi retakkan kecil diiringi pilu. "Kayaknya aku tahu kelasnya di mana." Hentikan Kim Seungmin, kau tak perlu menyakiti dirimu sendiri lagi.

"Beneran?" Binaran Jisung berupa kilat antusias yang Seungmin sukai dan kini binaran itu malah melukai dirinya. "Kalau begitu tolong ya, Seungmin _-ah_." Ia mengedipkan salah matanya.

"Oke."

Ah ... mengapa hatinya seakan melayu tatkala musim semi tiba?

.

.

.

[Bocah]

|Ayo putus|

|Ayo pu|

|Ay|

|

  
Lagi-lagi Seungmin menghapus pesan yang hendak dikirimnya ke Jisung. Ia menulisnya berulang kali, lalu menghapusnya karena gelisah. Semenjak ia memberitahu Jisung serta memperkenalkannya pada Yejin. Jisung semakin menjauh. Ini bukan salah Yejin. Ini juga bukan salah Jisung. Ini salahnya karena menyukai Jisung. Seharusnya ia tahu, karena semenjak awal Jisung tak pernah berkata bahwa ia menyukai Seungmin. Seungmin pun hanya berdiam diri, tak pernah mengutarakan isi hatinya. Barangkali Jisung menganggap hubungan mereka hanya sekadar lelucon, berkat pengajakkan pacaran yang tampak tidak tulus itu. Tetapi ... Seungmin mengingatnya, mengingat keberanian yang harus ia keluarkan tatkala mengucapkan kedua kata mudah: "Ayo pacaran."

Itu bukan lelucon. Hanya saja ia tak mampu memperjelas maksudnya sebab semu merah telah menghiasi pipinya terlebih dahulu. Dan otaknya tak mampu memproses kata-kata, sehingga ia memilih menutupnya dengan lidahnya, yang seakan berujar bahwa itu tak lebih dari candaan.

Pada akhirnya Seungmin melempar ponselnya dan memilih terlelap.

.

.

.

Wah ... memang rambut Yejin cantik sekali. Kini kedua tangan Jisung berkutat pada rambut gelap Yejin yang melilit jemarinya secara halus.

"Matamu binar banget," sahut Yejin sembari terkekeh pelan. Kini mereka berada di salon keluarga Jisung. Setelah Seungmin memperkenalkan mereka, Jisung dan Yejin semakin sering bertemu tuk membahas model rambut yang paling cocok untuk para gadis remaja. Dan rambut Yejin pun menjadi percobaan fantastik untuk Jisung.

"Habisnya kualitas rambutmu bagus banget."

"Ini berkat pacarku, aku sendiri awalnya pun engga bisa ngerawat rambutku."

"Lain kali minta Ryujin datang, pasti asik."

"Pasti, dia semangat banget sih kalau sudah berkaitan dengan rambut."

Setelah melakukan serangkaian model rambut, Yejin pun pamit. Jisung mengecek ponselnya, tiada pesan. Ini pertama kalinya Seungmin tidak mengabarinya selama dua hari. Padahal biasanya Jisung hanya perlu membuka instagram pada jam sebelas malam, Seungmin akan menegurnya.

[Seungmin _ie_!]

|Tidur bodoh.  
|Nanti kamu engga bisa bangun gimana?

Dan Jisung akan membalas dengan emotikon kuning dengan kedua titik hitam yang menyatakan tidak bersalah. Kini, tiada pesan yang seperti itu, walau Jisung menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam lebih lama tuk tinggal di media sosial.

Seungmin seakan menjauhkan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Aku suka sama orang lain, ayo putus."

Adalah ucapan Seungmin yang bernada layaknya robot usang, ucapan yang telah dipraktekkan berulang kali olehnya di depan cermin. Salah, ia tak menyukai orang lain, Jisung-lah yang menyukai orang lain. Lagi pula, memangnya semenjak awal ia ada kesempatan? Entahlah. Mungkin kesempatan itu memang tidak ada. Tatkala Seungmin berujar demikian di depan Jisung, ia merasa hampa. Tadinya, Seungmin mengajak Jisung, tuk bertemu di taman dekat rumah ketika sekolah usai dan tatkala Jisung menunggunya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah binaran Jisung. Antusias dan redup sebegitu mendengar ucapan yang langsung keluar dari Seungmin.

Ah ... hati mencelis melihatnya.

"Yakin kamu suka sama orang lain?" Suara Jisung redup, seakan tiada kehidupan di sana. Agak dingin, tak sehangat biasanya.

"Yakin," tuk mengucapkan kata ini Seungmin perlu mengembus napas panjang berulang kali.

Jisung mendekat, mengusap pipinya. Jemari Jisung dingin padahal ini masih awal musim semi, awal musim yang masih tergolong dingin untuk dirinya yang selalu terbalut kehangatan. "Lalu, kenapa kamu menangis, Seungmin- _ah_?"

Seungmin berdiam diri, membiarkan Jisung memeluknya, membiarkan air matanya mengalir, membiarkan segalanya bertumpah ruah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Mengapa ia menangis? Padahal setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Ia hanya perlu merelakan Jisung. Bukan hal yang sulit. Lantas mengapa hatinya tak bisa diajak berkompromi? Mengapa rautnya tak mampu mempertahankan dingin emosi?

"Aku engga tahu," bisik Seungmin suara serak nan lelah, suara yang berujar ia telah menahan segalanya seorang diri. Mengeratkan cengkeraman pada bahu Jisung. "Aku capek, selama ini yang mengejarmu hanya diriku dan kau tak pernah sekalipun berhenti agar diriku dapat menyusulmu. Kau tak pernah memberikan tanda bahwa kau menyukaiku, kupikir ini adalah akhir." Seungmin mendongak, memandang kedua bola mata Jisung yang berkabut. Seungmin menarik napas dengan susah payah berkat ingus yang telah merapat di hidung. "Han Jisung, kau menyukai orang lain, 'kan?"

"Seung--"

"Kau suka sama Yejin, 'kan?"

"Seung--"

"Oleh karena itu aku bakal mundur."

" _YAH_! KIM SEUNGMIN!"

Jisung menarik kedua pipi Seungmin, membiarkan bibir mereka terpaut sejenak, melepaskannya, dan mencubit pipi Seungmin keras-keras.

"Aku enggak cium orang yang aku engga suka."

Otak Seungmin masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Jangan pasang muka bego gitu, masa kamu engga ngerti sih?"

"... Kamu suka sama aku?"

"Hmm."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Engga tahu, perasaan itu muncul begitu aja."

"Kalau Yejin?"

"Rambutnya cantik, aku pengen dia jadi model rambut keluargaku. Ya ...," Jisung menggaruk pipinya, "dia sebenarnya model percobaan rambutku sih. Lagian juga dia sudah punya pacar."

" _Hah_?"

"Itu lho Shin Ryujin adik kelas kita, mereka pacaran."

Jadi selama ini Seungmin salah sangka, _huh_?

"Oke, jadi masih mau putus?" Jisung menyeringai jenaka. "Kalau mau, engga apa-apa sih, cuma sayang banget padahal aku sudah suka sama kamu."

Seungmin menggeleng-geleng, "Engga."

"Ya udah kita putus."

"ENGGA MAU!"

"Kalau gitu," Jisung menunjuk pipinya, "kecup."

Perlahan Seungmin mendekati Jisung, menerpa kulitnya dengan napasnya. Jemarinya bergetar. Ia ingin melakukannya, tetapi rasa tak percaya masih menguasainya. Jangan-jangan ia masih bermimpi--tetapi tadi cubitan Jisung sakit sekali.

"Lama banget." Jisung menarik bahu Seungmin, lalu memberikan kecupan pada pipinya. "Lain kali kalau kepikiran bilang saja, aku pasti bakal jelasin. Jangan langsung bilang putus. Bikin aku suka sama kamu tuh engga gampang, masa kamu mau sia-siain."

Seungmin menggangguk--masih dengan raut tak percaya, sebab ia terlalu bahagia.

.

.

.

Malam itu Jisung membatalkan janjinya dengan Yejin--padahal ada Ryujin juga. Menghabiskan waktu di kamar Seungmin, membalutkan diri dalam dekapan selimut, menonton televisi, memakan _popcorn_ seraya berbaring di kaki Seungmin.

"Jangan nonton film horor dong!" minta Jisung.

"Ya udah, aksi?"

"BOLEH!"

Hah ... padahal tadi Seungmin sempat berpikir Jisung berubah jadi agak keren karena berujar demikian, tetap saja pacarnya tak berubah ya. Tetap kayak bocah. Hanya dengan film aksi saja netranya berbinar-binar layaknya berada di semesta yang berbeda.

Pada pertengahan, Jisung tak bersuara. Seungmin menepuk bahunya pelan. Tiada reaksi. Barangkali telah terlelap. Seungmin menunduk, mengecup pelipis Jisung.

"Makasih dan maaf karena aku melakukan hal bodoh yang hampir merusak hubungan kita."

Diam-diam Seungmin tak tahu, Jisung menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang tak terlihat siapa pun.

.

.

.

Musim panas lima tahun yang lalu, mereka baru saja berumur dua belas tahun. Seungmin tertidur di teras rumah tatkala Jisung hendak mengajak berburu kumbang. Mulut Seungmin terbuka, mengigau nama Jisung.

"Han Jisung, ja-jangan pergi! Nanti kamu dimakan kumbang raksasa!"

Lalu Jisung menyumpal mulut Seungmin dengan es krimnya yang tersisa separuh. Ia berpikir, Seungmin akan terbangun. Malahan Seungmin memakan es krim itu dengan posisi masih tertidur.

 _Lucu_.

Kata itu terbesit begitu saja di benak Jisung.

Mungkin dari hari itu, ia telah jatuh cinta.[]

.

.

.


End file.
